Shattered Illiusion
by ultimatewaifu
Summary: Things aren't always what it seemed...Shadow is just actually a actor who is a ordinary, shy and timid hedgehog that couldn't hurt a fly while the azure hero is just a normal hedgehog with super speed that's a snob and looks down on everyone. But let's go back to where it begun in SA2 where they looked for a actor to fill the shoes of the brooding hedgehog. (Contains sonadow)
1. Chapter 1

His stunning eyes...  
His damned, gorgeous and bright emerald eyes.  
And there's his smirk.  
Not the smirk, oh chaos...

The ebony hedgehog mused with a sigh that was accompanied with a faint hint of the blush that always shows up on his cheeks, glancing at the television with the famous azure hedgehog in it, saying something about that he was going to stop Eggman like always...Honestly he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying but instead the shy hedgehog had focused on the graceful and yet cocky hedgehog that moved quickly like the wind before he could blink. "Aaah...Why do you have to be so famous?" The hedgehog whined, bending over as his forehead hit gently against the coffee table and his arms were flung over the coffee table as his hands dangled in the air. "Only if there was a way to get to know you more...But noope. I'm too shy and you'll just brush me off as a crazed fan..." He muttered, blinking as he rubbed his hand over his face with a huff. He was talking to himself again.

_Grrrrrrrrrreat._

"Lucas, stop attacking the poor coffee table with your face." The older, doppelganger (?) hedgehog walked past the groveling hedgehog that threw a potato chips bag at him. "Mmmngh...Sorry, dad..." Lucas murmured, moving away from the table as he sighed with his shoulders falling down. "Stop saying sorry. You're a complete pushover, Lucas...You need to man or hedgehog up...Whatever." He waved the saying off, muttering which made lucas's ears lowed as he went into the kitchen. "Your mom's working tonight. Chinese or Italian?" The 'pushover' said nothing for a few moments before murmuring it out with a sigh and flickered an crumbled paper ball off the coffee table with his fingers. "Chinese..I want the special egg rolls, dad." The older hedgehog nodded as he took his cell phone out and clicked on the speed dial to order the usual as Lucas watched the rest of the commercial. He was about to turn it off with the remote...  
"Hey guys!" The azure hedgehog' confident and booming voice immediately got both of the hedgehogs's attention as the upbeat, azure hedgehog went on; "The adventures I had in the past is way past cool! But this time, there's a new adventure that's a whole different level! There'll be a rival for me to compete with and that the rival may have the same speed as me! Cool, huh?" And there was a flash of the ad that they were looking for a actor to play Sonic's rival...The hedgehog stared, ears perked as he blinked and his pale blue eyes moved quickly to the older hedgehog that had stiffened. "Lucas-" "I want to do it!" Lucas cried out suddenly, completely surpsing the father hedgehog that only raised a eyebrow. "Are you sure?" The father asked uncertainly because he knew how shy Lucas is and to get him to even speak a sentence in a stranger is like to try to teach a fish to breathe air... "Y-Yes, dad! T-This is my chance!" The usually shy hedgehog said very eagerly.

"Ah, all right...I'll see what I can do, okay? Don't get too excited..." The older hedgehog sighed, trying not to get Lucas's hopes way too high because there would be professionals trying out and that Lucas's shyness might stop him from getting it...He didnt' want to see the shy hedgehog get hurt just because of few words or because of his stage fright but the ebony hedgehog was one hundred percent sure that his wife would chew him out if he said no...So it was a lose-lose situation. Gaia, give him the strength...! Meanwhile Lucas was so happy, getting up and practically crushing the startled older hedgehog with the strong pair of his arms wrapped around the ribs. "Thank you thank you!" He chuckled repeatedly as he let the baffled hedgehog go and hurried to his bedroom rather quickly before the fatherly hedgehog could say anything then nursed his sore ribs with a groan. The excited hedgehog gotta get on the laptop and look up on what they want for the type of the character they have to act it out to get the role.

The upbeat, azure hedgehog was sitting at a cafe table with the girls known as Rouge and Amy who were talking about something that he wasn't really paying attention but just moved his fork that was stabbing at the pasta and there was a bored expression plastered on his face. "Sonic! Are you even listening to me?" The pink hedgehog broke the trance that Sonic was in with a pouty expression on her face as her usually shiny emerald mixed with aqua eyes was now full of annoyance at that Sonic didn't listen to her. "What's matter, anyways blue? You still pent up~? I could call-" The white bat sang out but was interupted by Sonic who had put a hand on her chattering mouth with a deadpanned expression. "No." The azure hedgehog huffed, cheeks bit pink out of embarrassment that the white bat would even bring it up...Ughhh. Girls.

"Anyways, aside from being pent up...What's eating ya?" The pink hedgehog asked only out of concern as she tilted her head with a small frown. She wasn't like her character, chasing Sonic and in madly love but instead she was older than her character is but looks young for her age...She was also dating the white bat, Rouge for few years now. Sonic was surprised but not that surprised since Amy is pansexual and always seems interested in girls more than boys anyways. She was the first to ask Rouge out who started out a self involved and quiet bat but it was obvious she got used and became this..Naughty, mischievous and playful bat. "Mmm...I don't know. Everything I enjoyed are boring me...eh." Sonic shrugged, huffing as he rested his head on his arms with a pout.  
Rouge then lit up as she grinned and there was a idea forming in her head. "Weeeell, aren't you excited about the new actor that'll be your new rival? I hope he's not a snob. But maybe he'll be fun~..." The bat hummed, hoping to get Sonic to be excited once more but when the azure hedgehog looked up with the same bored expression. " So?" The bat just sighed with a loud huff and puffed her cheeks. "You're a such drama queen. It's hard to believe you're the actor of the upbeat, happy and cocky hedgehog..." she flickered on the nose of the 'drama queen' as Amy smiled and chuckled. "I read the thing about Shadow and he's supposed to be serious and grumpy! Like Sonic right now but less brooding and oh so mysterious!" Amy wiggled her peach fingers with a grin, tickling Rouge's side as the bat swatted her peach hand away with a giggle but Sonic just hit his head on the table with a loud sigh as Rouge and Amy kept on talking about 'Shadow'._ Laaaaaame._

Eventually, Amy and Rouge got tired of Sonic's 'queen diva' attitude then dropped the grumpy hedgehog off at his trailer then told him that they'll see him early in the morning. Sonic just grudgingly walked up to his rather large trailer as he opened it and walked in. The inside was bigger than outside as if it was possible while the azure hedgehog just walked past the trophies and things that he got awarded before flopping on the soft bed then curled up on it with a sigh. "Mmmn..." The blue hedgehog couldn't just deal with anything for some reason and it just made him confused because he had everything he wanted...Yet he wasn't happy...No Sonic wasn't satisfied, that seemed better word of his choice to describe the feeling he had for a while... Meh. He better to get some sleep for the morning...Sonic moved a bit to get comfortable, clapping his hands to turn the lights off as he buried his muzzle into the pillow and cuddled into it. Maybe this 'shadow' will make it more interesting on the set...? Probably not. The actor thought nothing more of that as he slipped into a deep sleep with a quiet snort.


	2. Chapter 2

The timid hedgehog could not believe it.

Out of the millions good actors...They could choose, they chosen _**Lucas! **_

The surprised hedgehog had to pinch himself on the arms few times to really confirm that he was not in a dream as he smiled widely and read the letter of acceptance over even though he had read it over five times... Lucas adjusted his reading glasses as he waited patiently for his parents to come home. The overjoyed hedgehog wanted to share the excitement and happiness with his own parents!

When the tired parents came home, they did not except this hyper hedgehog on their hands that practically ambushed them on with the uncharacteristic action of Lucas's ramblings as he made wild and loud gestures that left the parents baffled then stared at the ebony hedgehog confused. They were used to the quiet, timid and nervous hedgehog that would meekly greet them at the door...It was as if someone had took possession of him and doing something like this...

The white, gentle dog like mobian took the arms of the practically vibrating hedgehog with her dainty hands and smiled gently though it was only mixed with confusion. "Lucas, what's with you? Did you drink my energy drink in the fridge again?" She joked lightly, smiling as the older hedgehog slowly came up behind her and raised an eyebrow silently. He wasn't much a talker but only spoke when he felt it was necessary plus his wife always talked quicker than him anyways. "N-No mom...I-It's the letter..." Lucas said softly, now shy as he held the letter to his parents with a big smile and the mother snatched it quickly before the father could take it and gave her a pout expression.

"Hey..." He mumbled as he pressed his cheek against the white, soft curly hair of the smirking mother and read the letter slowly while Snowy, the mother was a quick reader finished it but the quiet older hedgehog flinched as she squealed loudly and took Lucas in for a hug when she dropped the letter. "My son got picked!" She cried out of joy, happy that her son could now meet his idol and held Lucas's cheeks. "Okay now we gotta pack and everything! Why are we still standing here? Let's go!" She shooed Lucas into the bedroom of the chosen actor, joining him afterwards with a giggle. The older hedgehog blinked as he picked the letter up and read it carefully before sighing through his nose. They would had to be there on this weekend...They were sure impatient. At least they're paying for this trip...

The famous azure hedgehog was reading the paper that the pink hedgehog gave him about the chosen actor as he tilted his head and blinked then leaned against the wall of the building. The actor glanced at the photo of the big baby blue eyes ebony hedgehog that had a small, timid smile with one ear that was drooped and one was up. Kinda lopsided somewhat... At least this hedgehog is really adorable in a way but could this guy really reach the level of the serious character?

Then again, he will have to leave the worry up to the directors who chosen this hedgehog but now he was very curious of this guy and then he drank his coffee as he gulped down the bittersweet coffee that was mixed up with cream and sugar which seems unbearable to some but Sonic likes the taste and savored the delicious taste with a quick close of his eyes then the moment was gone. The bored hedgehog then checked the clock that was set up on the wall in the cafe and figured he should be there a bit early before Amy came to drag him down the set...He said good-bye to the clerk that was only one aside the old turtle that was in the booth, reading an article that was fifty years old as he then said good-bye to him and the old turtle just made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue.

"People are crazy and unreadable, sonny. Mark my words, you think you know someone but they then throw you the curve ball and shatter the illusion of the knowledge that you thought it was correct... " He rambled on, referring to the article about a robbery that happened in the bank where the old turtle insisted he knew the robber who stole it, as if it was happening right now and Sonic just nodded. "I'll have to agree with you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He smiled though the azure hedgehog didn't understand entirely of what the turtle meant but then again no one does with that old turtle. He saw a wrinkled hand waving at the hedgehog then he smiled, turning to go on the way, down the street to the set he went with the coffee in a hand and the other, the files of the new actor.

Say...Since Sonic was bored with the way things were going...Maybe he could have fun by messing with the newbie. That made Sonic smirk as the hero enjoyed the Autumn morning and his sneakers crushed the leaves under then he drank the last drops of the coffee before tossing it carelessly in the trash that was nearby on the way. Why not? That would be perfect to spice his boring job up! Already the mischievous hedgehog was planning in his head as he snickered and greeted the workers on the set then glanced at the picture one more time.

"Prepare yourself. I'm taking you for the wildest time of your life.~"


End file.
